He was a good man
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan's dead and everyone showed up to his funeral. This includes his parents, his brother, his best friend, Chris, his loving fiancé Gwen and of course his girlfriend Courtney.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show at all or the music!**

* * *

Today was not an easy day for anyone. They would all be returning to the island where they first met back in season 1 to celebrate the life and death of one of their own. Duncan had unexpectedly died at his house. It was said to be a suicide. His brother even made it home from the army to see his younger brother get buried. It was the first time that anyone other than Gwen and Courtney and Geoff had met his family.

Everyone there was crying and was speaking about how great a guy Duncan was and how much fun he was to be around and how much they were going to miss him. Everyone wore black even Lindsay. Chris was choking up as he was going to give a speech about Duncan and actually give his condolences to his family and then after they had his viewing they were all going to take their cars and drive up the road into the woods of the camp grounds and bury him there with a memorial statue in his honor.

Gwen and Courtney stayed far away from each other as humanly possible at the service. They haven't spoken to each other since the whole thing that took place in season 3. After season 3 had ended Duncan and Gwen got engaged but Duncan just never got over Courtney and so he didn't he just played them both for 2 years. Courtney has lost touch with almost everyone from the show and had no clue that he was even engaged to Gwen until Bridgette had mentioned it 2 weeks ago when they spoke on the phone.

_Two black Cadillac's driving in a slow parade__  
__Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day__  
__One is for his wife,__  
__The other for the woman who loved him at night__  
__Two black Cadillac's meeting for the first time_

Now it was time for everyone time for everyone to get in their cars and drive up to the hole in the ground that they were going to lay Duncan to rest forever in. Duncan's parents were standing in front of the grave as everyone cried except for Gwen and Courtney who were emotionless the whole time. Chris gave this speech about how he was such a good man and he had potential and then Geoff shared some story about how they got chased by some dogs while they were trying to buy beer and take it back to Geoff's house, Of course everyone laughed? Why wouldn't they? They knew how Duncan was. His brother mentioned how when they were younger Duncan would always some up with plans to scam people and that he was so proud of Duncan for being on Total Drama and he would watch it when he was at war and it made him smile watching his brother in action. His mother mentioned about how much he loved Gwen and how Gwen was his world and he always talked about how he would do anything for her. Courtney rolled her eyes but nobody noticed except Bridgette who elbowed her in the stomach.

_And the preacher said he was a good man__  
__And his brother said he was a good friend__  
__But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry__  
__Bye, Bye Bye, Bye_

Chef handed every one of them a rose so they could all place it on his coffin right before it was lowered down. Everyone lined up one by one to say a prayer and place the rose on his grave. Gwen and Courtney ended up behind each other in line to say their final goodbyes. Gwen groaned in annoyance with how long this line was taking. It was taking Tyler a really long time to say goodbye and Gwen couldn't understand why! Tyler didn't even like Duncan. Finally to save time Courtney and Gwen just approached the coffin at the same time and placed their flowers on the coffin.

Now the coffin was being lowered down and Geoff started bawling his eyes out. Duncan's mother wanted all his friends to come up to the grave and throw some dirt in before the interns started to bury him. Gwen rolled her eyes and Courtney just sighed as she threw her clump in extra hard. Geoff grabbed Gwen and practically forced her into a sob fest hug and Duncan's mother started crying and grabbing on to Courtney's hand for some sort of comfort.

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down__  
__Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground__  
__He's not the only one who had a secret to hide__  
__Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye_

* * *

Flashback to 2 weeks ago when Duncan was taking a nap and left his phone in the kitchen to the apartment that he and Gwen had just recently bought. His phone kept ringing and ringing and Gwen thought it must have been an emergency so she decided to call back.

_Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone__  
__Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long_

"Hello?" Courtney answered. "Duncan?"

"No...It's Gwen." Gwen told her "Why are you calling Duncan?"

"He's my boyfriend!" Courtney yelled into the phone "Why are you answering my boyfriends phone?"

"Because your boyfriend is my fiancé!" Gwen told her "We've been engaged almost 4 months now!"

"What?" Courtney asked "We've been back together since world tour ended."

"We never broke up from that time on world tour." Gwen told her.

"Duncan's an asshole." Courtney told her "Look, I'm sorry. I won't call him again. We're over."

"Looks like Duncan lost two women." Gwen laughed "I'm going to end it with him too!"

"Or...I have a better idea!" Courtney suggested.

"I'm listening." Gwen told her.

_They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them__  
__Two black Cadillac's waiting for the right time, right time_

* * *

The interns were now filling the hole with dirt and Duncan's parents were watching as their son got buried some of cast stayed and watched. Gwen just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible however luck was not allowing her that opportunity.

"Hey Gwen." Trent walked up to her and hugged her "I just wanted to tell you I'm really sorry about Duncan."

"I really loved him." Gwen glanced behind her shoulder and looked at his brother who was sobbing with Geoff.

"I know you did." Trent told him "Some people are just soul mates and what you had with him was special."

"Yeah, it was." Gwen smiled "Hey Trent, Are you going to be in the area for awhile?"

"Yeah." Trent told her "If you need anything just let me know."

"I could use some company." Gwen told him "Did you want to come with me for some Coffee?"

"I'd love to." Trent told her "Are we going to meet there?"

"No, I drove with Duncan's brother." Gwen told him "I'll just tell them I'm going with you."

"I'll go pull my car up closer." Trent smiled at her.

"Thanks Trent, You're the best." Gwen hugged him and glanced at the grave.

_And the preacher said he was a good man__  
__And his brother said he was a good friend__  
__But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry__  
__Bye bye, Bye bye_

Courtney watched as the casket was starting to get completely covered in dirt. Courtney shook her head and put her head down. She glanced over at Geoff who was still making a speckle of himself. Courtney couldn't wait to get home and throw everything he ever gave her away.

"Courtney!" Justin hugged her "It's so sad he had to do this."

"I know." Courtney sighed to Justin "I just can't believe it would leave Gwen like that."

"It's a good thing you two ended before this." Justin told her "I mean not that it's good for Gwen but...you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean." Courtney smiled at Justin.

"You look stunning in black." Justin winked at her.

"Oh Justin!" Courtney blushed "We're at a funeral. We shouldn't be doing that here."

"You're right and I'm sorry." Justin grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his number down "You should give me a call while I'm still in town. I'm going out for drinks with Alejandro, Heather, Izzy, Owen and Noah tonight and you should definitely come with us."

"Sounds like fun." Courtney smiled "How about you come and pick me up?"

"8:00pm?" Justin asked her

"Sounds good." Courtney smiled and watched Justin walk to his car.

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down__  
__Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground__  
__He's not the only one who had a secret to hide__  
__Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye__  
__Yeah yeah_

Courtney was no longer distracted by anyone else who wanted to talk to her and she was about ready to leave when she noticed Gwen was standing by the tree staring off into space.

"Hey." Courtney walked up to Gwen.

"Hey Courtney." Gwen lit up a cigarette. "It was a nice service."

"Nice day too." Courtney agreed "Couldn't have picked a better day to have it."

"I got to see so many people I haven't seen in a long time." Gwen smiled. "Now, I'm waiting for Trent to get the car."

"Trent?" Courtney smirked.

"Uh-huh." Gwen smiled "He's taking me out for coffee."

"Sounds fun." Courtney told her "I got Justin's number."

_It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face__  
__They shared a crimson smile and just walked away__  
__And left the secret at the grave_

"Here's Trent now." Gwen put her cigarette out "Bye Courtney."

"Bye Gwen." Courtney smiled and walked away to her car.

_And the preacher said he was a good man__  
__And his brother said he was a good friend__  
__But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry__  
__Bye bye, Bye bye__  
__Yeah they took turns laying a rose down__  
__Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground__  
__He's not the only one who had a secret to hide__  
__Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

* * *

**So how's that for a Courtney/Duncan/Gwen Triangle? I kinda liked it. All credit goes to Carrie Underwood. How fucked up is this song? I'm loving it, It's called 'Two black Cadillac's' I think this is something both Gwen and Courtney would do. I pictured a nice fall day for the funeral. **


End file.
